happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (Back at the school, far on a plain, Carlos and Evil Carlos were flying, fighting together as Carlos moves up as Evil Carlos uses his dark energy to destroy the plains as Carlos flew up) *Josesito: Carlos! *Blazer: Ah. (Carlos stopped when he was floating. Evil Carlos appears which makes Carlos mad. Both of them form a Super Kamehameha by making Carlos lose and make Evil Carlos win. Carlos landed on the snow of the plain.) *Shippo: Dad, do something. *Phoenix: We have no other choice. *Josesito: Then, were doomed. *Phoenix: I've got another idea. (Phoenix tries doubling his height, speed and strength on the demon penguins. He hit it againist Ting-Ting.) *Blazer: You fool! You're not even part of this. (Back at the fight) *Carlos: Carlos make you candy! *Evil Carlos: *smiles* (Carlos tries using his change beam on Evil Carlos. Evil Carlos blows on the beam and hit it to Carlos, screaming. At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Can you believe that? *Montay: Someone dies in it. *Esequiel: No, terrible power has come. (Esequiel and Montay feel the sense that Carlos has turned into chocolate) *Montay: He's chocolate. *Esequiel: You got to be kidding me. (Back at the plain, chocolate Carlos landed on the ice) *Josesito: Look at it. It's no fish. It's candy. Don't eat him. (Evil Carlos pick up the chocolate Carlos and eats it. Evil Carlos' eyes goes shock and laugh evilly as he transforms with purple gas coming out of his body. He goes stronger with muscles and turn into Super Carlos.) *Josesito: *stand up* Thank god, this battle is over. *Phoenix: Oh no, i mean look at him. He's even meaner look than the last one. (Super Carlos feels his muscles and yawn) *Josesito: Huh? *Cho Cho: What? *Super Carlos: *screams* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Super Carlos powers up as he destroyed the plains and the school. Josesito, Phoenix, Shippo, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho got attacked by the wing as the earthquake started. In Mumble's Circuit.) *Lorry: What is happening to the stadium? *Mumble: It must be one of the demons' power. (The circuit ended up being broken again) *Lorry: No! I made it by myself! (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: I can feel his power. *Montay: What are we going to do with the good Carlos? *Esequiel: Good Carlos? Something may have gone bad. *Montay: Come on, we're ready to join the others. *Esequiel: Let's go. (After leaving the tickle lab, they fly off to find their friends. Back at Mumble's Circuit) *Lorry: No! My circuit is ruined again! *Mumble: Do you want to use glue to fix the place up? *Lorry: No! This is all their fault! *Terry: What? We didn't do anything at all. *Lorry: Not you. Those monsters! *Mumble: Come on, we're going back to Penguin-Land. *Lorry: I'll go find your brother and Josesito. *Mumble: Find them quick from the school. *Lorry: I will. *walk off* *Mumble: Come on, back to Penguin-Land. (Back at the plain, Super Carlos started to feel his power) *Super Carlos: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. *Phoenix: This is terrible. *Ting-Ting: I'm alive. *Super Carlos: Everyone, go to Polar Run Elementary School while i fight those guys off. *Blazer: Sure, The New Carlos will always tell us what to do. (The demons head off to Polar Run Elementary School) *Josesito: What is...a polar run has to do? *Shippo: He got Carlos' sense and memory! *Super Carlos: I'LL DESTROY YOU NOW! *Josesito: Ahh! (Super Carlos started fighting Josesito) *Josesito: Guys move! This battle is dangerous for us! *Shippo: What? *Josesito: I'LL STOP HIM JUST GO! *Shippo: No, we fight together. *Josesito: *turn super saiyan* No! Go! (Josesito continue fighting Super Carlos) *Super Carlos: I wished if we could fight at Polar Run Elementary School. *Josesito: No, you want to fight Mumble, he's at Penguin-Land. *Super Carlos: Mumble? MUMBLE HAPPYFEET! *fly off to Penguin-Land* *Josesito: Hey! (Lorry appears, hitting on Super Carlos) *Lorry: Hey! What have you done to my stadium! *Super Carlos: Your stadium? *Phoenix: Lorry! Get out of here. (Super Carlos uses his change beam on Lorry and turn into fish) *Shippo: Lorry! (Super Carlos slurp the fish on his body) *Super Carlos: Much better. *Josesito: Get back here! We're not done! (Super Carlos head off to Penguin-Land) *Josesito: There is a school called Polar Run Elementary School, we should go there where the demons at. *Phoenix: We need to hurry! *Shippo: Come on, the summer school Montay goes is destroyed, our next stop is at Polar Run Elementary School. *Phoenix: We need to stop the demon penguins before they can do anymore damage. *Josesito: To the school! (With Esequiel and Montay) *Esequiel: How long will we get here? *Montay: I'm ready to kill Carlos. I hope his parents dosen't find out about it. *Esequiel: This is a secret. We pretend that he is eaten by skuas. *Montay: No! Don't say that! You hurt people feelings. *Esequiel: Sorry. *Montay: I can find a way to remove their evil form and turn them back into good. *Esequiel: That a great idea. This is a masterpiece. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Alright, we are back here. (Super Carlos appear, landing on the ice) *Mumble: Oh no. *Terry: He's here. *Seymour: He finally transform. *Ramón: I like the first one better. *Super Carlos: Well, well, well. I finally found you guys. *Ramón: Raul? Is that you? *Super Carlos: No, i am Carlos. *Gloria: He looked evil as an adult. *Catherine: This is terrible. *Super Carlos: Mumble, we waited for a day that i can get my revenge on you. *Mumble: What? Why? *Super Carlos: Your son Erik hit me during the race. *Erik: Yeah, why are you not a demon anymore? *Super Carlos: I transformed in order to sense anyone power. *Terry: Okay Carlos, you used one of Esequiel's inventions when he use it to become a chick. *Super Carlos: Reduce. *Mumble: What? *Super Carlos: REDUCE!!! (Super Carlos caused an earthquake) *Edwin: What is he saying? Reduce. *Slikk: Reduce what? (The earthquake stopped) *Super Carlos: I hate you all. Hey Noah. *Noah: What stranger? You don't belong here. *Super Carlos: You let Montay stay in Penguin-Land, i'm killing you now! (Super Carlos laser attacked on Noah) *Mumble: Noah! *Atticus: Everyone looked! (Super Carlos destroyed the school, the glacier and the cave of Penguin-Land) *Super Carlos: This is all yours. Off to Polar Run Elementary School and then, CAPE ADARE! *fly off again* *Mumble: COME BACK! MY BROTHER'S THERE! *Erik: He left. This is no good for Esequiel to return and help us. (Everyone looked at Noah before he dies) *Elder 1: Noah? Are you okay? *Noah: Boys, let Mumble be the new leader. Esequiel will stop Carlos for good whatever the power the dark is *fades*. *Elder 2: Noah! *Elder 3: Hero. *Mumble: Come on, we will have a funeral for him. Penguin-Land will change and we will move with no home. *Gloria: But why? *Mumble: Noah is now one of the mystic beings. I will be the next leader for now. I will try and kill Carlos on my own. He's Cape Adare worst enemy of a pure of evil. *Ramón: Hey Mumble, I'm going home to Adelie-Land. Ciao. *Mumble: Our funeral will start any sooner. (Back with the group) *Phoenix: Where is the school the demons are off to? *Josesito: It's Polar Run Elementary School. (Esequiel and Montay appears) *Esequiel: Hey guys, we showed up. *Montay: The school NO! *Josesito: Your summer school was destroyed by those monsters. *Montay: I hope Carlos is not telling my mom that i did it. He is a bad lier. *Esequiel: I also heard that a fusion of Carlos killed Noah. *Phoenix: What? *Esequiel: Everyone were making a funeral for him. *Phoenix: Guys, bad news. Noah, the leader of Penguin-Land was killed by Super Carlos. We need to get to Penguin-Land immediately. *Montay: Super Carlos? Carlos is superhero? He can't kill heroes. He can kill villains. (Super Carlos past by the heroes and head over to Polar Run Elementary School) *Esequiel: What is that thing? *Phoenix: Super Carlos! Let's stop him. *Shippo: Come on, he's after another school. *Phoenix: Come on, we need to hurry! *Josesito: He's heading to another school! *Phoenix: I know! We need to stop him! (At Polar Run Elementary School) *Montay: This is where the demons at. *Phoenix: Let's find them and take them down! (Inside Polar Run Elementary School) *Esequiel: This place looks cool. *Montay: The school moved there since the time of the almost end of the year. Rocks were breaking and someone has to fix it. *Shippo: And the cafeteria? *Montay: Looking good. Food is there. *Phoenix: Which way can we go? *Montay: Go left. We are after it. (In the hallway) *Montay: So many classrooms to look at. Nothing much to say. *Phoenix: The presence of the demon penguins is very strong. I can feel it. *Montay: I'm going to my fifth grade's class to see Carlos' grades. *Shippo: What? *Montay: I will see what can i do. *Phoenix: We go in together. *Montay: No, i'll go by myself. *Shippo: Okay then. *Phoenix: Montay, you have to listen to me. I'm an adult penguin. *Montay: I'm brave. Brave than anyone that is againist me. *Esequiel: Go on Montay, find your class. *Montay: Okay, i am off to the stairs. *Phoenix: Son, always remember that safety is one that is high priority. (In the second floor of the school, Montay found his class which is Mrs. Monica class) *Montay: Alright, Carlos do what he is up to. (Montay found Carlos grade which it is a B-) *Montay: I'll change it to A+) (Montay changed Carlos grades to A+) *Montay: My grades are A+ too. I am the best i got. Not even a troublemaker. (In a flashback, Mrs. Monica was having a talk with Montay) *Mrs. Monica: Carlos, we know that you need to stop fighting with Carlos. It is againist the law and stuff. Bullying is not allow. *Montay: I agree. He always get me into trouble. Maybe, he can be friends with me. I will do my best. (Flashback ends) *Montay: Screw it. I will stop Carlos for what he had done. Destroying summer school was a good point for a secret. I will not tell my parents about this. (Back with the group) *Esequiel: Where are the demons! *Shippo: There not in the classrooms. *Phoenix: Patience, we will find them. *Esequiel: I know where they are. They are at recess! *Shippo: Recess? *Esequiel: A place that is like outside. *Josesito: Now, Super Carlos may be there. *Phoenix: Let's go there and stop Super Carlos. (Back at the second floor) *Montay: Alright, i will stop Carlos for this. (Montay run over to the wall and arrived outside of the school. The rest and the group arrived to find the demons) *Josesito: Montay. (Super Carlos and his demons arrived) *Super Carlos: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Blazer: Your enemy Montay sir. *Super Carlos: I see. *Montay: Wow, this guy must be the one who had created the dark power. Where's Carlos? *Super Carlos: I am Carlos. *Montay: What? *Shippo: Your enemy is dead. The Evil Carlos ate him and transform into a pure form of evil. *Montay: No! He's not a demon. But a strong looking adult. *Super Carlos: That's right. *Montay: LET'S FIGHT! (Montay started fighting Super Carlos) *Esequiel: I will see what can we do to escape. Stay here. (Montay uses a boom blast on Super Carlos) *Super Carlos: YOU MONSTER! *Montay: Take it as a reward! *kick Super Carlos' head, left and right* *Super Carlos: You fool! *Montay: You see about that? *Phoenix: Montay, what can we do? *Montay: I will get rid of him. (Montay fire blast and Super Carlos and push it to him) *Montay: Ow. *goes super saiyan* *Josesito: Wow. *Montay: YOU MAKE ME MAD! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! (Montay fully charge on Super Carlos and destroyed one of the basketball courts in the park) *Montay: Don't ever destroy another school or i'll kill you. *Super Carlos: You don't know anything what i saw. (Super Carlos change beam on a skua and turn it to fish) *Super Carlos: Perfect. *Montay: Good. *Super Carlos: Let's continue the fight! (They both continue fighting as well) *Shippo: Come on Montay, you can do it! (Montay punched Super Carlos' face) *Super Carlos: Stupid boy. *Montay: Yeah, say all you want. (Montay kicks Super Carlos' belly) *Super Carlos: Stupid boy. *Phoenix: Yeah, you're going down! *Super Carlos: Quit saying that! *Phoenix: Not until you're brought to justice once and for all! *Super Carlos: You always said the same thing i ever heard. *Montay: *in mind* He has Carlos' sense and everything. This is not good. *Shippo: What is going on Montay? *Montay: Since he ate Carlos as a chocolate, he transform into Super Carlos and destroyed by school for no reason. *Phoenix: Yeah, I know. He's a bad boy. *Super Carlos: Stupid boy. (Meanwhile with Esequiel while walking to the hiding spot, he was hitted by Dylan Corlier and started a fight with him) *Dylan: Me? (Esequiel karate kick Dylan as Dylan uses his slam on Esequiel. Esequiel uses his snowball attack on Dylan.) *Dylan: Ouchy. (Blazer, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho arrived at the fight) *Blazer: Do it Dylan, stop him. (Esequiel uses a fire ball attack on Blazer) *Esequiel: YOU CHEATER! *Ting-Ting: That stubborn has no life on what's he doing. *Esequiel: He doesn't have anything to say. *Dylan: *jump* Hool! *Esequiel: You're a baby. (Super Carlos find out about Esequiel and goes after his minions) *Montay: Go after him. (They follow Super Carlos and see the fight againist Esequiel and Dylan) *Esequiel: You're finished! *kicks Dylan's bell and got defeated* *Montay: You did it Esequiel. (Esequiel uses his blast attack on Dylan and got defeated by returning to his penguin form) *Super Carlos: NOO!! DYLAN! *Dylan: Curse.....you......Esequiel *fates* *Esequiel: I killed him. *Montay: Good. The crazy boy is dead. *Super Carlos: YOU MONSTER! YOU FAT MONSTER! *Esequiel: What can we do? *Blazer: Kill Montay! *Montay: Run! *Phoenix: Not so fast! (Phoenix uses his fire breath on Super Carlos and Blazer) *Super Carlos: OW! *Blazer: Get the rest! Get the rest! (Ting-Ting and Cho Cho goes after the group) *Montay: It's a outrage, we are back in the hallway! (Phoenix does the same with Ting-Ting and Cho Cho) *Ting-Ting: We're blocked! *Cho Cho: Montay! (Cho Cho removed the fire from the floor) *Montay: Oh no, they're coming. *Esequiel: To the stairs! (Phoenix uses his ice blast on Ting-Ting and Cho Cho) *Ting-Ting: I WILL STOP YOU! *Montay: Cho Cho No! Phoenix, what have you done! *Phoenix: Come on. *Montay: Ting-Ting, go after my friends. *Shippo: What? No! Run! (Ting-Ting goes after the group except Montay) *Montay: Cho Cho? It's me Montay. *Cho Cho: Montay. *Montay: Come on, Super Carlos is bad on your side. He will destroy the whole school if we don't leave. *Cho Cho: I don't care. *Montay: What? *Cho Cho: Carlos is in my side and he is my new boyfriend. *Montay: No! You're lying! He's just trolling you. *Cho Cho: I don't care. I liked his friends. I'm now one of your enemies. *Montay: What?! I'm fighting you back. (Montay started a fight with Cho Cho. Cho Cho uses his fire breath on Montay while Montay uses his power ball attack on her.) *Cho Cho: FOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! *Montay: I'm sorry. (Cho Cho uses his blast attack on Montay and destroyed one of the hallways) *Montay: No! (Back with the group on the second floor) *Phoenix: Great, there's no way out. *Ting-Ting: Well, well, well. You fire againist my two best friends. *Esequiel: You won't go away with this! (Esequiel punches Ting-Ting) *Ting-Ting: Good, you're with us now. (Ting-Ting spit on Esequiel and transform into a demon, turning into bad by roaring and powering up) *Shippo: Esequiel! *Josesito: No! *Ting-Ting: Esequiel, destroy them! (Esequiel destroyed the classrooms and make the group goes down on the first floor) *Phoenix: Esequiel? What is wrong with you? *Esequiel: I am in Carlos' side! I killd Dylan by mistake! *Phoenix: No! *Montay: You again? I thought you left to stop Ting-Ting. Where's Esequiel? *Phoenix: Bad news, he's a demon penguin now. *Montay: I know, you're trying to prank me. (Esequiel and Ting-Ting appeared by breaking the floor of the second floor) *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Hello Montay. *Montay: Esequiel? What happen to you? Why are you now a demon penguin? *Esequiel: Because, Ting-Ting want to be part of me and Carlos knows that he hates you. *Montay: The Good Carlos is gone. Evil Carlos ate him and transform to fuse. Do you like me? *Esequiel: I like you. But now, i am your enemy. *Montay: No! *Phoenix: We may be three on three right now, but me, Montay and my son can stop you! *Esequiel: I say NOT! *destroy the walls of the school* *Montay: I can take care of him. But i can kill him. *Shippo: Montay? Esequiel is our hero. *Montay: I don't care! (Montay fighted with Esequiel by punching and breaking the cafeteria) *Montay: Why you! *Esequiel: You can never stop me. Carlos rule us, but not you! *Montay: You're breaking everything! (With the group) *Phoenix: Come on, all we have to do is defeat the villain. (Cho Cho turns giant and start destroying parts of the school) *Shippo: Run! (With Super Carlos and Blazer) *Super Carlos: Come on Blazer, let's see what the heroes are up to? (Super Carlos and Blazer find out that Cho Cho is destroying the school) *Super Carlos: If the school gets destroyed, we will kill everyone of Cape Adare. *Blazer: Yeah, you will turn them into fish. *Super Carlos: I will also kill my parents too. The nightmare has come since Lord Darktisk. (Esequiel and Montay are now in the top of the building fighting but saw Cho Cho destroying the school as well) *Montay: Oh no! *Esequiel: Curse you Montay! (Montay escaped the school building when it got destroyed) *Super Carlos: Guys, deal with Montay while i go to Cape Adare to kill everyone. *Esequiel: Go ahead Carlos. Your evil power is too good to rise like mines. (Super Carlos head off to Cape Adare) *Montay: No! Not two tasks at a time. This is stupid. *Shippo: Montay! We lost another school. *Phoenix: I know. They won't stop until everything in Antarctica is destroyed. (Cho Cho destroy the entire school as Ting-Ting and Esequiel escapes) *Josesito: Esequiel, what are you doing? *Esequiel: You can never stop me now! *Josesito: Esequiel! This is all your fault! *Montay: Josesito No! *Josesito: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM LIKE LAST TIME WHEN WE WERE CHICKS! *Montay: The present time? *Josesito: NO! THE PAST WHEN MY FATHER WAS HERE! (Josesito try to punch Esequiel as Esequiel punches Josesito) *Esequiel: Do it now Cho Cho! (Cho Cho stepped on Josesito) *Montay: No! *Shippo: He's dead again like last time. *Montay: Why Esequiel? Why?! *Esequiel: Remember when you builled me? I will kill you back. *Montay: I'm not Josesito! *Esequiel: Oh, i was talking to Josesito when he was dead. *Cho Cho: We did it! *Blazer: One down. Three to go. *Shippo: You won't kill my father next! *Montay: It's a disaster! I will be the New Kid in order to be the student hero of all. *Shippo: This school year is over. Why would you be one of them? *Montay: It's my choice. The New Kid is a perfect idea. *Phoenix: Bring him back! *Cho Cho: No! *Montay: Cho Cho! You can't do this! *Cho Cho: I can, he deserve to die. (Josesito transform into a devil by turning giant and destroyed one of the parts of the school) *Montay: Yes! He's big! *Esequiel: No! You little fool! *Josesito: THAT'S RIGHT! I WILL DESTROY ALL THE DEMONS! *Phoenix: Yes! We could use the help. *Josesito: NOW, I AM REAL MAD! *Montay: Go ahead and stop her from doing this. (Josesito started a fight againist Cho Cho) *Cho Cho: Are you ready to take down me?! *Josesito: Yes, i can finally stop you from destroying another school. *Phoenix: I mean, two schools are down. *Esequiel: Three schools are finally down. We will stop you Josesito for no matter what you hate. *Josesito: I can still stop you if you destroyed one of Darktisk's creations. *Phoenix: Yes, help us defeat these demons! *Josesito: I will defeat Cho Cho. *Montay: No! She is under controlled. *Josesito: Sorry Montay, but i have to defeat her. *Phoenix: You do what you think is right. *Montay: No, this is all our fault. We shouldn't send Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor to the lava when one of his dark power came to earth. I know it is his power when they fused together. (Josesito jumped and hit on Cho Cho's beak) *Cho Cho: You fool! (Cho Cho uses her flame breath on Josesito and uses the same thing) *Josesito: YOU SEE ABOUT THAT?! *Montay: Run! (The ice was cracking and the plain was about to rumble) *Shippo: My god, this was when the Doomberg was heading to Emperor-Land. *Phoenix: I know, it was like 3 years ago. *Montay: Oh no, leopard seals are in the water. (Leopard seals are also in the water) *Montay: Can they help? *Shippo: No, they can eat us. *Phoenix: Right now our options are limited. Got any ideas? *Montay: No! Let's watch the fight already. (Josesito punch Cho Cho's belly and fall to the ground) *Josesito: You see about that? *Cho Cho: I can't wait to stop you. *Esequiel: Finish him! (Cho Cho uses her ice breath on Josesito) *Josesito: NOOOOOO! *Ting-Ting: It's okay, it just a game. (Josesito uses his flame breath on Ting-Ting and ended up being defeated by turning back to his penguin form) *Blazer: Ting-Ting! *Ting-Ting: I.....tried......to...stop.......Jose. *fates* *Blazer: No! *Josesito: Yes! *Blazer: First Dylan and now Ting-Ting! *Esequiel: What a shame. *Josesito: I will be ready to defeat you all. You are going down this time. *Esequiel: No! Carlos is the one that rule us all. *Josesito: I don't care. I have the most powerful power i ever had than you. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, my power level is better than yours. *Josesito: I can do whatever i want! (Back at Penguin-Land, a snowstorm was here and a funeral for Noah was being held here when the huge piece of ice was destroyed) *Mumble: As for everyone, our true hero lives on when he defeated the skuas and stuff. It been all those years that Noah lead everyone when the Doomberg was crashing Emperor-Land. Our old home. We will all have to move somewhere and think what home can we live for now. Our true elder................... (All of their families hugged and cried together when Penguin-Land was about to get destroyed by the snowstorm. *Mumble: Hurry Esequiel! Stop Super Carlos! You are our only hope! (Back at the fight) *Josesito: You see about that! *hit Cho Cho again* *Esequiel: No! *Phoenix: Yes! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep